Jump (Dakotaverse)
The First Bankorp Job: Capers, Inc. vs. Static Capers, Inc's latest target was First Bankorp, a major Dakota City bank whose main vault contained much of the wealth of late billionaire industrialist Edwin Alva. Alva's fortune was protected by formidable security systems whose schematics were known only to him. Capers, Inc realized that breaking into the bank would be impossible even for them. Then, the criminals learned of Hyacinth Porter, a little girl with a metahuman intuition to solve any problem, a power that would be useful for breaking into a bank. So, Capers, Inc placed Hyacinth under surveillance and waited for the opportunity to kidnap her. That opportunity came when Hyacinth was baby sat by her mother's co-worker, Jean Hawkins, and her son Virgil Hawkins, who was secretly the superhero Static. Capers, Inc kidnapped Hyacinth's parents who would be used as leverage to persuade her to help them. The trio then attempted to kidnap Hyacinth, meeting some brief resistance from Jean Hawkins. However, Jean's actions gave Virgil enough time to slip out in the confusion and don his Static costume. Surprised by Static's arrival, Capers, Inc retreated, but Jump telekinetically grabbed Hyacinth as the criminals fled in their getaway van. Static tried to catch Capers, Inc., but Burn's fiery attacks held him at bay. After losing Static, Capers, Inc. informed Hyacinth that she and her parents would be freed if she helped them rob First Bankorp. An scared Hyacinth complied and enabled the criminals to quickly overcome the security systems protecting the main vault. Leaving Hyacinth behind, Capers, Inc proudly entered the vault to begin stealing its contents. The criminals' celebration was short-lived when they were locked in the vault by Static, who had figured out that First Bankorp was their target. Capers, Inc tried to escape the vault, but were immobilized by a powerful electromagnetic field generated by Static. Defeated, Capers, Inc. surrendered to Static and told him where they had hidden Hyacinth's parents, who were happily reunited with their daughter. The criminal trio were then turned over to the police. Jump's Revenge Somehow, Jump regained his freedom and sought revenge against Static for his defeat of Capers, Inc. This made Jump a perfect recruit for Dr Kilgore's supervillain team which consisted of recent Static foes: the Botanist, Prometheus, Rubberband Man, and the Swarm. Kilgore's only stipulation was his new allies not kill Static, whose blood the mad doctor needed to restore his waning powers. Kilgore's team then kidnapped Static's friend, Frieda Goren, and held her hostage at Neptune Park to lure the hero into a trap. Despite being outnumbered, Static initially evaded the villains' attacks due to their lack of coordination. However, as the battle progressed, Jump and his allies became more cohesive in their assault and ultimately captured Static after he rescued Frieda Goren. The villains then proceeded to beat Static as Kilgore prepared his equipment to drain the latter's blood. The Swarm abstained from this grim scene due the sentient bee colony's queen secretly harboring romantic feelings for Static. Realizing this, Frieda convinced the Swarm to save Static's life. Thus, when Static managed to free himself, the Swarm savagely stung Jump and the Botanist while Static defeated the other villains. Currently, Jump is under heavy police guard at a local hospital as he recovers from his grievous injuries. | Powers = *'Telekinetic Energy Constructs': Jump possesses a unique form of telekinesis. Like other telekinetics, Jump's brain generates psionic energy that he uses to levitate and manipulate people and objects. However, unlike other telekinetics, Jump's psionic energy is completely visible to the naked eye and manifests itself as quasi-solid constructs. Hence, when Jump mentally levitates something, a giant hand of energy appears to pick up that object. Jump can also use his power offensively such as generating giant fists or hammers to smash or bludgeon his foes. Jump's telekinetic constructs are limited only by his imagination: he once created a fully functional locomotive made of psionic energy. The telekinetic constructs will continue to exist as long as Jump concentrates on them. They will vanish if he is distracted or is knocked unconscious. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = Enemy of Static | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:1996 Character Debuts Category:Telekinesis Category:Energy Construct Creation